Housemate
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Prolog] "Kau tidak akan lepas begitu saja darinya. Apalagi aku mendengar rumor, bahwa orang tuanya Kim Jongin juga berpengaruh besar pada universitas yang saat ini menjadi hidupmu." —Kaisoo/Krissoo


**"Housemate" **

**Disclaimer © **Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Jongin milik mereka sendiri.

**Proudly Present **by **Cakue-chan **

**.**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : Prolog **

**[**_It's just a bad day. Not a bad live._**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari yang sial bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Pertama, akibat kesibukannya di hari libur kemarin dalam mengurus apartemennya yang baru, Kyungsoo terpaksa datang terlambat ke kampus karena terlalu kelelahan. Seperti yang pernah teman dekat satu kampusnya bilang—Byun Baekhyun—bahwa kata 'terlalu' itu terkadang tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Dan buktinya, ceramahan sang dosen mata kuliahnya menjadi santapan pagi Kyungsoo begitu ia sampai di kelas.

Kedua, ia lupa bahwa hari ini dosen mata kuliah anatominya akan mengadakan kuis mingguan. Oh, berterima kasihlah kepada kardus-kardus besar berisi barang bawaannya yang baru saja Kyungsoo keluarkan ketika ia menempati apartemen barunya; itu baru saja dikeluarkan, sebenarnya. Belum benar-benar ditata secara benar di setiap ruang apartemennya. Ya, mungkin ia bisa melakukannya nanti. Nanti, setelah ia berhasil menjawab semua soal kuis yang belum sempat ia hapalkan materinya.

Dan ketiga—ah, sudahlah. Kyungsoo tak ingin menghitung kesialan _absurd_-nya hari ini. Ia lelah. Titik.

"_Aigoo_…" keluhnya keki, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Menyembunyikan sebagian kepalanya di antara kedua lengan yang melingkar, mengistirahatkan kerja otaknya meski untuk sementara. Frustasi yang dirasakannya karena menjawab soal-soal kuis tadi pagi.

Taman tengah SM _University_ selalu menjadi tempat favorit bagi Kyungsoo jika pikirannya mengalami depresi akut, atau ketika ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa di waktu senggang. Hanya saja, pemuda dengan bentuk bibir yang unik itu terkadang bisa menganggap dirinya seorang bayangan. Kyungsoo tahu, taman tengah kampus adalah tempat di mana orang-orang populer berkumpul, (Ya, seperti hukum alam. Di dunia ini—tak terkecuali kampusnya sendiri—keadaan di mana orang-orang diurutkan berdasarkan kasta itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Terlebih bagi universitas elit dan mahal seperti SM _University._)

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu repot memikirkannya, toh menjadi mahasiswa yang terdaftar di SM _University_ karena kecerdasan otaknya sehingga mendapat beasiswa sudah cukup baginya. Ditambah lagi, pihak universitas juga menanggung biaya sewa apartemennya. Dengan syarat, jarak apartemen yang dipilihnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menganggap dirinya seorang bayangan. Ia bukan berada dalam kumpulan orang populer, bukan juga dalam kalangan objek _bully-_an. Apalagi dalam status yang terlupakan.

Do Kyungsoo itu ada, tetapi tidak dirasakan kehadirannya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Seperti Byun Baekhyun—salah satunya, sahabatnya ketika mereka berdua duduk di bangku _high school_. Dan tentu saja, dosen-dosen yang mengenalnya keran ia mahasiswa berprestasi dalam bidang kedokteran.

Kyungsoo mendengus bosan, ia tak tahu taman tengah dalam keadaan sepi itu bisa membawa suasana yang berbeda untuknya. Siang ini, kebetulan sekali taman tidak terlalu ramai. Selain karena pada jam siang di hari senin padat bagi beberapa kalangan mahasiswa, taman tengah juga biasa ramai menjelang makan siang hingga sore. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu sepi di tempat favoritnya sebaik mungkin. Yang terkadang tidak biasa ia tempati meski ia begitu menyukainya. Biasanya, jika taman mulai ramai, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Tipikal mahasiswa kutu buku. Tapi, tidak—terima kasih, Kyungsoo tidak ingin dipanggil kutu buku.

"Kalau tidak salah, tempat ini seharusnya menjadi tempatku."

Kamus anatomi itu nyaris tergelincir dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia mendongak, sepasang mata bulatnya bersirobok langsung dengan kedua iris hitam seorang _namja_ tinggi yang memandangnya dengan mata terpicing. Tepat di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal. Melepas topi hitam yang sempat menyembunyikan rambut pirang gelapnya, menyisirnya pelan dengan jemari, lalu memakainya kembali dengan arah yang terbalik. "Di sini tempatku," sahutnya—yang kedengaran Kyungsoo—tidak ramah. Nyaris terdengar sinis, malah. "Kau bisa mencari tempat lain."

Astaga, sombongnya. Namun keadaan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mematung di tempat. Terlebih begitu ia menyadari siapa laki-laki itu di detik berikutnya. Semoga saja mata bulatnya tidak betambah besar ketika ia membelalak karena terkejut.

Do Kyungsoo itu cerdas. Dan ia cukup pintar bahwa _namja_ bagaikan tiang di depannya saat ini bernama Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris Wu—ya, apapun itu terserah. Anak dari rektor SM _University_. Ayolah, wajah seorang Kris itu sudah tidak asing lagi mata semua orang.

"Tapi aku sudah berada di sini lebih dulu," entah apa yang merasukinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membela diri dan enggan menyingkir. "Kau bisa mencari tempat lain, mungkin?" dan entah apa juga yang membuatnya untuk memilih meja dan kursi yang sedikit terisolir dari keramaian taman (bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar taman mulai ramai.)

"Mencari tempat lain?" ulang Kris sarkastik, raut wajahnya berkerut tidak suka. Tampak pongah. "Kau sadar posisimu sebagai adik angkatan dan kau memerintahku untuk mencari tampat yang lain?"

Salah. Salah. Salah.

Nada suara Kris mulai meninggi, jelas Kyungsoo baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang. "Ah, baiklah," dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barangnya, menarik resleting tas dengan gugup, dan memeluk kamus tebalnya di satu tangan. "Aku akan segera—"

"_Hyung!_"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati. Kesialannya semakin bertambah sekarang. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ lain berkulit agak cokelat berlari ke arahnya dengan satu tangan terangkat, melambai singkat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam _cone ice cream_. Namun Kyungsoo tahu sapaan tangan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Bukan dan tidak akan pernah mungkin. Lagipula, Do Kungsoo di mata orang hanyalah sebuah eksitensi yang semu.

"Kau lama, Kim Jongin," cetus Kris tanpa basa-basi, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada; defensif. "Lihat ulahmu dan akhirnya kita kehilangan tempat." Ia menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kepalanya asal. Meliriknya sinis dengan sudut mata.

_Ini tidak bagus_, batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Berada di tengah-tengah orang yang bukan dunianya membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Maka ketika perhatian Kris teralihkan oleh orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyungsoo berlalu dalam diam. Mencoba menghindar secepat mungkin.

"Hei, tidak secepat itu,"

Namun kecepatan Kyungsoo tak bisa bersanding dengan kelincahan tangan Jongin. Bahkan dengan mudahnya ia menahan lengan kanan Kyungsoo hingga membuat tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal. Termasuk kamus yang hampir terlepas—lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini sebenarnya sudah ditandai, eoh?" kelakar Jongin jail, meski nada intimidasinya terdengar jelas. "Dan lagi, Kris _hyung_ bukanlah orang senang ketika daerah teritorinya ditempati orang lain."

Terserah, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi secepat mungkin.

"_Mian_, aku tidak tahu," entah karena lelah atau mungkin kesialan yang datang berubi-tubi, Kyungsoo menampik tangan Jongin kasar. Sempat membuatnya terhuyung begitu cekalan Jongin terlepas.

"Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk mencari tempat lain," sela Kris yang diseling oleh dengusan angkuh, "hebat, bukan?"

"_Mwo?_" Jongin tergelak, setelah itu terbahak dengan keras. "Kau benar-benar berkata seperti itu di depannya? Ini benar-benar rekor!"

Suasana taman bertambah ramai, Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman dibuatnya. Apalagi orang-orang mulai melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak enak. Pergi sekarang juga, atau ia akan mendapat masalah besar hanya gara-gara kesalahan sepele. Seperti dugaannya, berurusan dengan kalangan populer itu bisa mendatangkan malapetaka.

"Orang seperti kalian benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kalimat itu terucap datar—sangat datar. Terlontar dalam artikulasi yang ringan dari bibir Kris. Terdengar tak membawa makna apa-apa. Namun semua itu berefek kuat pada Kyungsoo. Setiap orang tidak ingin merasa direndahkan meski oleh orang yang lebih tinggi derajatnya sekalipun, termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri. Mereka boleh saja mengusirnya, tapi tidak dengan menginjak harga dirinya.

"Seharusnya kalian yang terlihat menyedihkan," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, ada emosi yang meluap. "Dasar tidak memiliki hati!"

Kris mendengarnya dengan jelas, begitu pula Jongin yang langsung dibuat tak berkutik untuk beberapa detik.

"Meremehkan orang seenaknya, padahal kalian sendiri hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tua kalian sendiri. Orang seperti itu yang sepantasnya dibilang menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Kris dan Jongin saat ini—terkejut, tercengang, _speechless_. Jujur saja, ia menyukainya. Melihat mereka mati kutu karena sama-sama merasa direndahkan.

Rahang Kris mengatup rapat. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau—"

Menyadari kesempatan kecil, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghindar begitu satu tangan Kris mulai terangkat. Bersyukurlah karena ukuran tubuhnya yang relatif kecil, ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Dan dengan gesit kembali menampik tangan Jongin begitu kembali mencekal lengannya. Sadar posisinya semakin rumit, Kyungsoo mengambil langkah lebar untuk berlari, namun satu kesalahan kecil—lagi—menghentikan laju geraknya.

Terkutuklah dengan _ice cream_ yang dibawa Jongin.

Jika saja kamusnya tidak ikut campur, _ice cream_ itu tidak akan terlepas dan terjatuh tepat di atas sepatu bermerek Kris yang mahal. Mengotori ujungnya dengan krim yang berwarna putih dan hijau muda.

Sial kuadrat.

Nyaris tak bisa berpikir, Kyungsoo bergerak refleks mengambil botol minuman yang tersmpan bisu di kantung kecil samping tas-nya, membuka tutupnya cepat, setelah itu menumpahkan semua cairan beningnya tepat di sekitar sepatu Kris. Bahkan sebelum si pemilik melarangnya, air bening itu membasahinya lancar dan mengundang pekikan kaget setelahnya. Kris yang berteriak, Jongin yang kembali tergelak, dan semua orang yang berseru tidak percaya.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepatuku!?"

Keadaan semakin buruk, Kris marah besar.

"Maafkan aku. Permisi!"

Diabaikannya teriakan Kris yang bahkan mencoba untuk memukulnya, tidak dipedulikannya Jongin yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat sebisa mungkin—botol yang dipegangnya tadi dilempar begitu saja secara asal. Pergi sejauh mungkin asalkan tidak berada di tempat yang bukan dunianya.

Oh, Tuhan, ini kesekian kalinya Do Kyungsoo mendapat kesialan yang benar-benar sial.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!"

Sepuluh menit, tiga puluh satu detik, Byun Baekhyun terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda. Seperti '_Apa kau gila?!'_ dan _'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifatmu, Kyungsoo-ya.'_ atau _'Demi Tuhan, dia itu Kris Wu! Dan kau baru saja menumpahkan sebotol minuman di atas sepatunya?!'_

"Argh!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, gara-gara teriakan Baekhyun dan pertanyaan yang tidak ada ujungnya, ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. "Hentikan itu Baekhyun! Aku tidak bisa bekerja!"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chon _ahjumma_—istri pemilik kedai _ramyeon_ tempat Kyungsoo bekerja—hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat dua pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya baik begitu lagi-lagi ribut. Untung saja kedai sepi, sehingga wanita paruh baya itu tidak perlu menegur mereka berdua karena berisik dan bisa menganggu pelanggan lain.

"_Aigoo, _Kyungsoo-_ya,_" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis. _Ramyeon_ yang terjepit di antara sumpitnya mulai mendingin karena sempat terlupakan. "Kau benar-benar akan mendapat masalah nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Kyungsoo di ujung lain, membersihkan meja-meja yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Itu hanya alasan agar menghindar dari teriakan Baekhyun, sebenarnya. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka lagi."

"Kris Wu itu anak dari seorang rektor, Do Kyungsoo," balas temannya itu tidak mau kalah, mata sipitnya semakin mengecil ketika ia memicing. "Kau tidak akan lepas begitu saja darinya. Apalagi aku mendengar rumor, bahwa orang tuanya Kim Jongin juga berpengaruh besar pada universitas yang saat ini menjadi hidupmu."

"Aku tetap tidak peduli,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

"Sekalipun mereka mencabut beasiswamu?"

Gerakan Kyungsoo berhenti. Pikirannya mendadak kalut begitu Baekhyun mengungkit-ngungkit soal beasiswanya. Sungguh, topik itu begitu sensitif baginya. Itu seperti nyawa yang bisa menghilangkan hidup seseorang seandainya ditarik hingga lenyap. Hidup dan matinya saat ini, termasuk pendidikannya, Kyungsoo bergantung penuh pada beasiswa universitas. Tak terkecuali dengan apartemen barunya. Sedangkan kerja paruh waktu yang dilakukannya sepulang dari kampus semata-mata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya—

—juga tabungan kesehatan sang Ibu.

"_Mianhae,_ lupakan kata-kataku," sadar kalimatnya menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun buru-buru mengubah topik. "Yang jelas, ceritakan padaku seandainya hidupmu tiba-tiba terganggu. Dan ingat ini, jangan mencari perkara dengan mereka lagi, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang mencari perkara lebih dulu dengannya?

"Dan omong-omong, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi apartemen barumu karena jadwal mata kuliah tambahan."

"Kapan? Jam berapa?"

"Seharusnya… sekarang."

"_Ya!_ Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?! _Aiish! _Cepat habiskan makanmu dan pergi sana!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pintu apartemen nomor tiga puluh dua.

Nomor iu diingatnya berulang kali.

Kyungsoo menggeser tumpukan kardus yang menurutnya bisa terpakai lain kali ke ujung ruangan kosong, yang belum terlalu yakin akan dipakai apa. Angka jarum jam di dinding ruang tengahnya menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Ia menghabiskan waktu tiga jam setelah pulang kerja paruh waktu untuk membereskan barang-barang yang masih berada di dalam kotak kardus.

Apartemen itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak kecil dan sempit. Dengan satu kamar tidur yang sudah lengkap oleh ranjang, lemari, dan meja belajar—juga balkon luar. Kamar mandi yang terpisah. Dapur yang dilengkapi dengan ruang makan mini dan konter. Sebuah gudang kecil dan terakhir ruang tengah yang nyaman. Cukup untuk ditempati oleh orang yang tinggal sendirian.

"Selesai." Ucapnya puas, mengamati ruang tengahnya yang mulai hidup karena terhasi di beberapa tempat. Baju-baju sudah dirapikan di almari, buku disusun rapi di rak-rak tertentu, keperluan-keperluan lainnya juga lengkap. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Ah. Bahan makanan.

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya keras. Ia lupa membeli bahan makanan, dan sialnya saat ini perutnya mulai mengeluh karena kurang suplemen energi.

"_Pabo_, kalau seperti ini aku harus keluar sekarang," gerutunya kesal, entah kepada siapa. Ia mengambil mantel yang tersampir manis di lengan sofa, memakai _bonie hat_ biru tua kesayangannya, setelah itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak lupa bunya gemerincing nyaring akibat gantungan kunci pororo yang terkait manis di kunci apartemennya.

Pintu berderit pelan begitu Kyungsoo membukanya, setelah itu tertutup kembali dengan lembut.

"Aa, bukankah kau—"

Mendengar suara di sampingnya, Kyungsoo menoleh spontan. Suatu kesalahan kecil begitu matanya refleks melebar tatkala sosok jangkung yang tidak asing lagi di matanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, di depan pintu apartemen bernomor tiga puluh tiga. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ekspresi mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Atau memang sama. Dan tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menyiapkan mental seorang Do Kyungsoo ketika takdir lagi-lagi mempermainkan hidupnya.

Itu…

Jari telunjuknya terangkat, mengarah tepat pada Kyungsoo. "Kau orang yang menumpahkan air di sepatu Kris—"

_Klek!_

"Jongin kau di lu—"

Kali ini, pintu apartemen tiga puluh satu yang terbuka, teramat cepat. Fokus Kyungsoo berpindah refleks tanpa berpikir dua kali. Hingga sepasang mata bulatnya semakin melebar karena terbelalak. Kyungsoo merasa poros dunianya berhenti dalam seperkian detik dan kembali terhempas sebelum ia menyadarinya.

"Kau…" si pemilik apartemen nomor tiga puluh satu tak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Kentara. Jelas. Tanpa manipulasi. Lagi, dua telunjuk yang sama menuding tepat ke arahnya. "Yang baru saja menumpahkan air di sepatuku! _Ya_! Ada apa ini!?"

Do Kyungsoo. Sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswa SM _University_ jurusan kedokteran.

Bertetangga dengan dua orang aneh di kampusnya. Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Jongin.

Terkutuklah untuk hari sialnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Haloo~ Anneyong~

Hahaha, saya kembali lagi dan kali ini membawakan fanfic multichap. Memang, kayaknya tema kayak ini udah _mainstream_ dan klise, tapi gak tau kenapa pengen aja ngetik dengan tema seperti ini. Kalo misal ada kesamaan dan yang lainnya, harap maklum karena tema seperti ini udah sering dan saya juga pernah bikin cerita dengan tema yang sama di akun lain, bilang aja jika merasa keberatan. Oh ya, untuk fic yang judulnya "Over" saya gak kepikiran untuk bikin sequel. Itu juga ide selintas, tehe~/woi/ mungkin akan dipikirkan lagi :D (Btw, terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review fic itu ya, terutama buat : **org, Kim Leera, Taman Coklat, Kaisooship, SFA30, cute, meliarisky7, dokimkyungsoojongin, ViraHee**).

Gomawo yang udah baca prolog dari cerita ini, kotak review selalu terbuka untuk kritik dan sarannya~

Bye XD *wink*


End file.
